Aquitaine (Eleanor)
Aquitaine led by Eleanor is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from SeelingCat and Monty. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Aquitaine The Duchy of Aquitaine was a historical fiefdom in western, central, and southern areas of present-day France to the south of the Loire River, although its extent, as well as its name, fluctuated greatly over the centuries, at times comprising much of what is now southwestern France (Gascony) and central France. It originated in the 7th century as a duchy of Francia, ultimately a recreation of the Roman provinces of Aquitania Prima and Secunda. As a duchy, it broke up after the conquest of the independent Aquitanian duchy of Waiofar, going on to become a sub-kingdom within the Carolingian Empire, eventually subsumed in West Francia after the 843 partition of Verdun. It reappeared as a duchy, and in the High Middle Ages, an enlarged Aquitaine pledged loyalty to the Angevin kings of England. Their claims in France triggered the Hundred Years' War, in which the kingdom of France emerged victorious in the 1450s, with many incorporated areas coming to be ruled directly by the French kings. Over the course of its existence, the duchy incorporated the Duchy of Gascony and, until 1271, the County of Toulouse, which now falls in the region of Occitanie. Most of the rest of the post-1271 duchy now forms the region of Nouvelle-Aquitaine, though parts fall into the three neighbouring regions of Pays de la Loire, Centre-Val de Loire and Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes. Eleanor of Aquitaine Eleanor of Aquitaine was Queen consort of France (1137–1152) and England (1154–1189) and Duchess of Aquitaine in her own right. As a member of the Ramnulfids (House of Poitiers) rulers in southwestern France, she was one of the most powerful and wealthiest women in western Europe during the High Middle Ages. She was patron of literary figures such as Wace, Benoît de Sainte-Maure, and Bernart de Ventadorn. She led armies several times in her life and was a leader of the Second Crusade. As Duchess of Aquitaine, Eleanor was the most eligible bride in Europe. Three months after becoming duchess upon the death of her father, William X, she married King Louis VII of France, son of her guardian, King Louis VI. As Queen of France, she participated in the unsuccessful Second Crusade. Soon afterwards, Eleanor sought an annulment of her marriage, but her request was rejected by Pope Eugene III. However, after the birth of her second daughter Alix, Louis agreed to an annulment, as fifteen years of marriage had not produced a son. The marriage was annulled on 11 March 1152 on the grounds of consanguinity within the fourth degree. Their daughters were declared legitimate and custody was awarded to Louis, while Eleanor's lands were restored to her. As soon as the annulment was granted, Eleanor became engaged to the Duke of Normandy, who became King Henry II of England in 1154. Henry was her third cousin and eleven years younger. The couple married on Whitsun, 18 May 1152, eight weeks after the annulment of Eleanor's first marriage, in Poitiers Cathedral. Over the next thirteen years, she bore eight children: five sons, three of whom became kings; and three daughters. However, Henry and Eleanor eventually became estranged. Henry imprisoned her in 1173 for supporting their son Henry's revolt against him. She was not released until 6 July 1189, when Henry died and their second son, Richard the Lionheart, ascended the throne. As Queen dowager, Eleanor acted as regent while Richard went on the Third Crusade; on his return Richard was captured and held prisoner. Eleanor lived well into the reign of her youngest son, John. She outlived all her children except for John and Eleanor. Dawn of Man O' bold and beautiful Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine, and Queen consort to France and England. You stood at the centre of politics for over a decade. A patron of culture; of love and chivalry, your court was admired by kings and knights alike, and yours became the most eligible hand in Europe. A champion yourself of the Second Crusade, your skill as Duchess and Queen consort would seal your name in both history and legend. Gracious sovereign, the legendary tales of love and chivalry are yours once more. Can you establish your court of love and turn yours into a most enviable kingdom? Can you balance strength and virtue against the weak and wicked? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings, fair leader. I am Eleanor of Aquitaine. But no doubt you've heard of me already." Defeat: "So I pass on. Better than to fade with age." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Refurbish the Palais de la Cité Palace life has become so dull of late, and the people must be so distressed to think their ruler is not enjoying the finest comforts. Though the maintenance might be considerable, it is time for the Palais de la Cité to be refurbished. Requirements: * Player must be Aquitaine (Eleanor). * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1000 Gold. * Palace yields -2 Gold * 1 Magistrates. Rewards: * Palace yields +1 Happiness and +2 Culture}} Rally to a Religious Crusade We must not sit idly by as our faithful brethren fight the heathens for us. We must take up arms and march upon those wicked many that dare to challenge our piety. Requirements: * Player must be Aquitaine (Eleanor). * Must have a majority Religion. * Must be at War with a Civilization that has founded a Religion. * May have at least two Mounted units. * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1000 Faith * 2 Magistrates. Rewards: * Train Mounted Units 50% faster. * Receive 2 Horses. Unique Cultural Influence Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene). References Category:Western Cultures Category:JFD Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Greater Europe